Conventionally, a parts supply device has been known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2012-136304). In such a parts supply device, a plurality of tubular sticks, each containing parts aligned in a line, are stacked to be a multi-story state, and the parts in the stick arranged at the bottom are pushed out toward a parts supply path by a parts pushout mechanism. When there are no parts in the stick arranged at the bottom, the multi-story stacked sticks are moved downward by a distance equal to one stick, and the parts contained in the second stick from the bottom are pushed out by the parts pushout mechanism.